


You not the one for me

by Cillabrown



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena is in a loveless marriage to Edward. but when she meet Bernie Wolfe she shows her just how good love can be.





	1. Hello

"Yes Serena what can I get you."  
"Large Shiraz please John. It's very loud in here tonight isnt"  
"Yeah there's a hen party in."  
"Oh goody."  
"You buying me one Serena." Ric said as he walked up beside her making her jump.  
"And a large whiskey please for creeping Jesus over here."  
"Not going straight home tonight."  
"What's there to go home for. He is working till 11."  
"Really."  
"So he says. He is probably in some slappers bed by now."  
"Why do you put up with it Serena."  
"Honestly I don't know."  
"You need to find yourself someone else and leave him."  
"I can't be doing with it. I can't be doing with going on dates again like a bloody teenager."  
"Talking of teenagers there a rowdy bunch."  
"Hen night."  
"I might get in between them they all look hot."  
"Hot how old are you."  
"Look just cause you're not interested in getting into a relationship doesn't mean I'm not Campbell. Look out they coming to the bar."  
"Same again please barman." a blonde haired woman said.  
"Hi ladies." Ric said.  
"Hi."  
"Having a good time."  
"Oh god you are so predictable Ric." Serena said. "Am off to the loo. Yes thank you I will have another."  
“You wife has got you sussed.” The blonde said.  
“Oh no she’s not my wife she is a work colleague.”  
“So she is single.”  
“No she is married but just not to me.”  
“Thank you.” The blonde said to the barman and went back to join the rest of the girls.  
“Right i’m off have a good weekend.” Ric said.  
“Yeah you too see you Monday.”  
“Hi.” the blonde said as she came to the bar.  
“Hi.”  
“Your friend gone has he.”  
“Yes he can’t hack it at his age.” Serena smiled.  
“Am er glad he gone I have been wanting to come and speak to you since I first saw you walk in.”  
“Is that right.”  
“Yes haven’t you seen me watching you.”  
“I can’t say I have no.”  
Your friend says you are married.”  
“Why did he tell you that.”  
“Was he lying are you not married.”  
“Oh yes i’m married if you call it a marriage.”  
“I take it it’s not a happy one.”  
“Excuse me but what has marriage got to do with you.”  
“I’m just making conversation that’s all.”  
“Yeah well i’m not really in a talkative mood so.”  
“Let me guess you have had a row with your husband.”  
“That’s nothing new all we ever do is argue.”  
“You know what you need don’t you.”  
“No but i have a feeling your going to tell me.”  
“You need a night of raw sweaty unadulterated vigorous passion with a blonde stranger.”  
“Do i now.” Serena blushed.  
“Yes you do. You won’t regret it.”  
“Your very cocky for a 12 year old.”  
“Am 29 not 12.”  
“You may as well be 12.”  
“So it’s a no then.”  
“My god you catch on quick don’t you.”  
“Can i buy you a drink.”  
“No thank you i better ring a taxi and go home besides i think your friends are ready to leave”  
“Well it was nice talking to you.”  
“Bernie come on.”  
“Goodbye Bernie.”  
“Goodbye .” Bernie smiled as she walked off.  
A few minutes later Serena went outside to wait for her taxi and saw all the girls from hen party still out. Oh great i thought they would have gone by now Serena thought to herself.  
“Bernie pay attention am talking to you.” Bernie friend said.  
“Sorry I was miles away.”  
“Miles away in the brunettes knickers more like.”  
“Shut up.” Bernie said as she looked back at Serena as the taxi pulled up. Actually I think I might head home am not feeling that great to be honest.”  
“Ok see you later” the girls shouted as they drove off.  
“Why haven’t you gone with your friends.”  
“I don’t really fancy it. I think I will go home and have an early night.”  
“Well don’t let me keep you.”  
“You really play hard to get don’t you.”  
“Not playing.”  
“I think you are.” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena and there lips were inches away from each other. Bernie was just about to put her lips to Serena’s when there was a honk of a horn.  
“That will be my taxi.” Serena said as she walked to the car.  
“Wait a minute I don't even know your name.”  
“What do you want to it for.”  
“So can know the name of the woman i will be dreaming about tonight.”  
“Serena my names Serena.”  
“Goodnight Serena.”  
“Goodnight Bernie.”


	2. Edward

When the taxi pulled up outside Serena's house she could see Edwards car was in the drive. She paid the driver and staggered a little up the drive. The house was in darkness. He must have gone to bed she thought as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. As she was taking her makeup off in the bathroom she thought of what the woman said to her in the bar. As if a 29 year old has tried chatting me up and a woman at that she laughed as she turned out the bathroom light and got into bed gently as not to wake Edward.   
"Where have you been?" Edward groaned as she wrapped his arm Serena's waist.   
"Having a drink with Ric." Serena said as she removed Edward's arm.   
"Is there something going on between you two."   
"Don't talk stupid he is my work colleague and friend that's all. We're not all like you."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"We you can't seem to work with someone without getting them into bed."   
"I told you I haven't cheated on you for ages."   
"You shouldn't be cheating on me at all you idiot. You see that's what happens when you get married. You stay faithful to your wife or husband and stop playing the field."   
"I am all yours from now on."   
"Aren't I the lucky one."   
"You can be even more lucky tonight if you want."Edward said as he tried to put his hand down Serena's knickers but she quickly stopped him." And you wonder why I go elsewhere you never want to have sex any more."  
"Edward do me favour."   
"What favour did you have in mind."   
"Sod off in the spare room I don't want you anyway near me. You make my skin crawl."   
"Are you serious."   
"Oh I'm serious. Spare room now."   
"Fine suit yourself." Edward said as she got out of bed and slammed the bedroom door."

"Hangover." Edward said the next day as he walked into the kitchen.   
"No, not that it's got anything to do with you."   
"When are you going to start acting like a wife."   
"When you start acting like husband. As much as I would love to have a full blown argument with you right now I have to pick our daughter up from my mum's."   
"Fine."   
"Give me a lift then."  
"Take your own car."   
"I need you to take me to the hospital so I get my car I left it there last night."   
"Why didn't you just drive it home last night."   
"Because unlike you I don't drink and drive. Are you going to drop me off or what."   
"Come on." 

"Hi mum your early." Ellie said as Serena walked into her mother's house.   
"Hello my darling I thought we could go shopping and treat ourselves."   
"OK I will go get dressed." Serena sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.   
"What's up."   
"The usual."   
You and Edward been arguing again." Adrienne, Serena's mum said as she handed Serena a cup of coffee and two slices of toast.   
"Am not hungry."   
"Just eat something please."   
"Fine."   
"So have you been arguing again."   
"Oh mum when aren't we."  
"I don't know why you just don't leave him."   
"Because Ellie thinks the world of him god knows why."  
"You know you and Ellie can always move in here with me."   
"I am not moving out of the house it's my house mum."   
"Am ready mum."   
"Come on then give Grandma a hug."   
"Bye grandma see you later."   
"Bye darling   
"Where we going shopping to first mum."   
"Anywhere you like." Serena smiled said as she opened the car door for Ellie to get in.   
"Hello again." a voice said from behind her.   
"Hello fancy seeing you again."   
"Fancy. So do you live round here."   
"No I am just picking my daughter up." Serena said as she gestured to Ellie in the back of the car.   
"Cute how old is she."   
"Only slightly younger than you" Serena smirked.   
"Very droll. I am not that much younger than you."   
"How old do you think I am and watch what you say."  
"Let me think. Bernie said as she smirked.   
"Oy." Serena said as play hit Bernie on the arm.   
"I would say 35",Serena,raised her eyebrows. "Am right aren't I."   
"Spot on."   
"See your not that much older than me are you." Bernie said as she moved closer to Serena. Serena could feel her heart pounding in her chest.   
"Mum hurry up."   
"I better go."   
"I want to see you again."   
"Why."   
"Do you really need to ask me that."   
"Am sorry I really have to go." Serena said as she began to walk away but Bernie grabbed her hand. Serena turned around and looked at Bernie.   
"Can I see you again."   
"Am married, to a man."  
"Your not happy though I can tell."   
"Please just leave me alone. I have to go."   
"Serena wait."   
"Goodbye."


	3. Your not the one for me

"Sit down supper won't be long."  
"What's all this in aid of." Serena said as she came downstairs and saw Edward cooking in kitchen.  
"Can't I make my beautiful wife something to eat now."  
"What you after."  
"Nothing I just wanted me and you to sit down and have a civilized meal together."  
"A civilized meal."  
"Why not that's man and wife do isn't it."  
"Edward we have never done what man and wife do why start now."  
"Because I love you." Edward said as she kneeled down in front of Serena."  
" Didn't your mum ever tell you it was bad manners to lie."  
"Serena please am not lying. I love you and I know you love me."  
"What gave you that idea."  
"OK forget it I try and do something nice for you and you throw it back in my face." Edward said as he stood up and went to the door. "  
" Where you going. "  
"Out of your way."  
"Going off out on the pull then are you."  
"I might as well it's pretty clear you don't want me."  
"Edward if you walk out that door don't even think about coming back."  
"Suits me fine." Edward said as she slammed the door. 

"Ric I don't suppose you fancy a drink do you." Serena said as she got ready to leave work. "  
"I can't I have got my granddaughter for the night."  
"Haven't you got to get home to Ellie."  
"No she is away with the school for a week she isn't back while Friday. Fletch, Raf I don't suppose you two fancy a little livener do you."  
"I will" Raf said "Fletch has to get home for the kids."  
"Great let's go then."  
"Right Raf what you having."  
"A pint please Serena."  
"A large Shiraz and a pint of lager please. Oh god what's she doing here."  
"Who."  
"That blonde over there by the jukebox."  
"What about her."  
"She tried chatting me up on Friday night."  
"She is a very good looking woman."  
"Raf she is only 29.  
"Bloody hell Serena anyone would think you were ancient you are only 35."  
"Oh god she's looking at us."  
"Shall I call her over."  
"Don't you dare."  
"Serena you're blushing."  
"Stop it."  
"Do you fancy her."  
"She's a woman."  
"You do don't you."  
"Raf I'm not gay."  
"I said do you fancy her. Come on Serena you can tell me it won't go any further."  
"Alright alright there is something about her. And I would have to be blind to not notice how attractive she is."  
"Well then why don't you just go and talk to her."  
"I couldn't."  
"You don't have to it looks like she is coming over here." Raf said as she turned back round to face Serena. "I think that's my cue to leave."  
"Don't you dare."  
"Have a good night Serena."  
"Raf." 

"Hi."  
"What are you doing here."  
"I figured if I waited about long enough you would turn up eventually."  
"Spying me now are you."  
"Can I buy you a drink please."  
"OK."  
"Shiraz." Bernie said as she lifted Serena's glass up and smelt it.  
"Yes please."  
"So you didn't fancy going to your husband again tonight."  
"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since Saturday. We had a big row and he walked off. I told him of he walked out the door not to come back."  
"Do you think he will come back."  
"Probably with his tail between his legs like he has done a thousand times before."  
"Why do you stand for it."  
"My daughter adores her dad for some reason."  
"How old is your daughter."  
"12."  
"Well I think you deserve better then him a lot better."  
"Let me guess someone like you."  
"No not someone like me. Just me."  
"Is that right."  
"Yes."  
"And what makes you think you are the right person for me."  
"I just know I am. Where you going." Bernie said as Serena stood up.  
"I need a cig you coming."  
"Yes sure."  
"Do you want one."  
"Thanks."  
"So how long have you and Edward being married."  
"15 years. My mum hates him she is always telling me to leave him."  
"Maybe you should listen to your mum."  
"Maybe. God it's a gorgeous night isn't."  
"Just like you then."  
"What do you want from me."  
"I think you know what I want." Bernie said as she chucked her cig down and walked closer to Serena.  
"I really not think I am the one for you."  
"Let me be the judge of that." Bernie said as she pushed Serena up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Serena melted into the kiss and pulled Bernie closer. What are doing you can't do this your not even gay she thought.  
"I'm sorry I can't do this." Serena said as she pulled away.  
"Why not I really like you."  
"Am sorry your really not the one for me am sorry." Serena said as she ran away.


	4. Leave me alone

"So what happened last night." Raf said as he walked into Serena's office the next day.   
"Nothing happened we had a drink and a chat and I left."   
"And that's it."   
"Yes Raf that's it." Serena said as she walked out the office.   
Bernie stood outside the hospital wondering if to go in. What are you even doing here she might not even be working today she thought as she hovered at the entrance.   
"Excuse me, are you alright." a security man said.   
"Yes I was just. Is Serena Campbell working today."   
"Yes if you just go down that corridor and turn right it takes to AAU that's where Miss Campbell works."   
"OK thank you very much." Here goes she thought as she entered the hospital. As Bernie got to the doors of AAU her stomach started churning. She took a deep breath and rang the buzzer.   
"Hi can I help you." Raf said.   
"Is Serena about."   
"She is theatre at the minute but I don't think she will be long you can wait in her office if you like."   
"Thank you."   
"It's that one over there."   
"Cheers." 

"Serena."   
"Not now Raf I am in desperate need of coffee."   
"There is someone in your office waiting to see you."  
"Who."   
"Why don't you go and look."   
"What the hell are you doing here." Serena said as she got the office.   
"I needed to see you to make sure you were alright after last night."   
"You had no right to come here. This is my place of work."   
"I can't stop thinking about you."   
"You need to leave right now."   
"Please can I take you out tonight."   
"Bernie let me say this to you in plain simple English. Leave me alone. I am not interested in you. I am not into woman."   
"Then why did you kiss me last night."   
"I don't know. I'm sorry if you think I have led you on but what happened last night can never happen again."   
"Even if I think you want it to."   
"I don't."   
"I think you do. Bernie said as she reached out and took Serena's hands.  
"You have to stop this right now." Serena said as she breathing became heavier.   
"But do you really want me to.   
"Yes I do." Serena said as she dropped Bernie’s hands and walked towards the door. "Please you need to go and leave me alone."   
"This is my number if you change your mind."   
"I won't change my mind."   
"Well I guess I will say goodbye then."   
"Bye Bernie." When Bernie walked out the door Serena sat down and out her head in her hands and felt tears roll down her face. 

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Bernie for the rest of the afternoon. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that she thought I need to speak to her I need to she her. 

Serena   
It's Serena will you meet me outside albies in half hour please x

Serena waited outside albies but there was no sign of Bernie. You don't even know if is she is coming or not she didn't even text you back.   
"You waiting for me." Bernie said as she whispered in Serena's ear.   
"Don't do that you made me jump."   
"Sorry I couldn't resist. So what did you want to see me for."  
"I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you this afternoon."  
"Its OK. Is that all you wanted to say to me."   
"Yes I'm sorry."   
"OK then." Bernie said as she began to walk away.   
"Wait." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s arm. "I just."  
"What Serena."   
"I don't know what's happening to me.   
"What do you mean."   
"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Friday Serena said as she walked closer to Bernie.   
"In what way."   
"I can't stop thinking about Kissing you. And what it would be like to make love to each other" Serena said as she put her lips to Bernie's and kiss her like her life depended on it. "What have you done to me."   
"Less talking more kissing." Bernie said as she pulled Serena even closer still till there bodies where flush together. "Come back to my place." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"I can't."   
"Why not."   
"Because I don't know what to do. I have never slept with a woman before."  
"Don't worry I will show you everything. I will give you the time of your life. Please Serena come home with me. I want to make love to you all night long."   
"Well what are we waiting for let's go."


	5. Your amazing

"Come in." Bernie said she opened her front door.   
"Thanks" Serena smiled.   
"Would you like a drink or anything."   
"I would like the anything please." Serena said as she pushed Bernie up against the door. They kissed each other passionately.   
"Let's take this in the bedroom shall we."   
"Yes please" Serena said breathlessly. Bernie took Serena by the hand and led her through to the bedroom.  
"Bernie wait." Serena said as Bernie began to take off Serena's clothes.   
"What's wrong."   
"Well I've had a child and my body probably doesn't look as good as yours."  
"Do be stupid you are stunning. Gorgeous and sexy." Bernie said as she kissed Serena between every word.   
"Oh god please I need you."   
Bernie and Serena took each other's clothes off and led each other to the bed. They carried on kissing as Bernie laid Serena down.   
"I want to look at you." Serena said breathlessly as she broke the kiss. Serena tentatively touched Bernie’s breasts and brought her mouth to one of them as she popped a nipple in her mouth and sucked and bit on it hard making Bernie moan. "You are beautiful you know that don't you."   
"So are you let me show you how beautiful you are." Bernie said as she kisses her way down Serena's body. Bernie could see how ready Serena was so she popped Serena's clit in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could.   
"Oh my fucking god." Serena cried as she flung her head back and grabbed fistfuls of sheets. "Jesus what are doing to me. She cried." Bernie smirked and carried on she knew it wouldn't be long before Serena came.   
"Oh Bernie I'm gonna, I gonna come. Oh fuck." Serena said as her whole body shook. Bernie laid down beside Serena and kissed her gently.   
"Are you alright."   
"I can't remember the last I came like that."   
"Hasn't Edward ever made you come."   
"I can count on one hand the amount of times Edward has made me come."   
"Your having me on."   
"I swear to god its true."   
"Plenty more where that came from I can assure you."   
"Bernie teach me how to make love to a woman."   
"Just do whatever you like to be done to you."   
"I want us to do it together. I want us to come together."   
"OK do you want me to start and you do the same to me."   
"Please."   
"OK."   
Bernie slid her hand under the sheets and put her hand between Serena's legs. She stroked her clit and began to spread the wetness. Serena took a deep breath and started doing the same, to. Bernie. Bernie then entered Serena with 2 fingers and began pumping and out.   
"Oh yes." Bernie said as Serena began to find a steady rhythm.   
"Is this OK." Serena said as Bernie did the same.   
"It's great you feel great."   
"You feel amazing."Serena said. Bernie then added a 3rd finger making Serena moan into Bernie’s neck as she kissed it. But Serena went one better and added another 2 fingers.   
"Holy fuck, yes just like that Serena. Both Bernie and Serena carried on pumping and out of each other both begged the other not to stop.   
"Oh god Serena I need to come."   
"Oh so do I." They both came together and flopped down beside each other. 

"Your bloody amazing." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena.   
"So are you."  
"Will you stay the night please."   
"Best not I have to be up early in the morning. And I don't fancy having to the walk of shame by turning up for work in yesterday's clothes."   
"I will take you home first so you can get changed. Then I will drop you off at the hospital. What do you say."   
"If your sure."   
"Am sure. So will you stay."   
"On one condition."   
"What's that."   
"That I can sleep in your arms all night."   
"I think I can do that." Bernie smiled as she pulled even closer.   
"Then i will stay."   
"We best get some sleep then."   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight Serena." 

"Thanks for the lift."   
"Anytime."  
"Thank you for a fantastic night."   
"No thank you."  
"Right I better get in there. People to see patients to treat."   
"When can I see you again."   
"I will message you."   
"Promise."   
"I promise." Serena said as she reached forward and kissed Bernie. I will see you soon. "  
"I hope so."   
"Bye."   
"Bye."   
"Good morning Rafael" Serena said as she walked onto AAU.   
"Good morning Serena."   
"What a beautiful morning it is."   
"Serena it's raining."   
"I just love the rain don't you. Makes everything seem fresh and new."   
"If you say so."   
"Just give me two minutes and then we will get started on the rounds OK."   
"She's in a very good mood this morning." Fletch said.   
"Isn't she just." 

"So what's with the good mood then." Raf said as the walked back into the office after doing the rounds.   
"Can't I just be in a good mood without there been an ulterior motive."   
"What's going on. Your face is absolutely beaming."  
"If I tell you it goes no further especially not to Fletch.   
"Cross my heart."   
"I spent the night with Bernie last night."   
"Your joking."   
"No Raf I have never experienced anything like it on my entire life."   
"I take it she was good then."   
"She was absolutely amazing."  
"So are you going to see her again."   
"Definitely."   
"Good for you."   
"Raf don't forget not a word to anyone."   
"My lips are sealed."Raf said as she left the office. Just then Serena's phone pinged. 

Bernie   
Hi, are you alright xx

Serena  
I'm good thanks to you xx

Bernie  
I can't wait to see you again xx

Serena   
Is tonight too soon xx

Bernie   
Tonight would be perfect xx

Serena   
Come to mine tonight about 7.30. I will cook us a meal xx

Bernie   
Do I get to have you for dessert xx

Serena  
If your lucky. See you soon xx

Bernie   
I can't wait xx


	6. Don't touch her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence

Serena put the oven back on and went upstairs to get ready. She pulled nearly every outfit out of her wardrobe before she finally settled on a little black dress. What are you doing. She is 6 years younger than you. This is never going to last she will soon get fed up of you she thought. Oh shit that will be her. Serena walked down and stairs and open the door.  
"Wow you look beautiful."  
"Thanks so do you. Come in go straight through to the lounge."  
"Thanks."  
"Can I get you a drink."  
"Please I have come in a taxi so I can have a drink."  
"Good thinking. What can I get you."  
"Do you have any whisky."  
"Of course." Serena said as she walked over to the drinks cabinet. "There you go."  
"Cheers here's to a wonderful evening."  
"Cheers."  
"Are you alright."  
"Bernie what are we doing."  
"Well I thought that was obvious."  
"No I mean. This us it's never going to go beyond sex is it."  
"Why isn't it."  
"Because you are 6 years younger than me."  
"Serena will you stop with the age thing. I don't care about that."  
"You are bound to get fed up of me when someone your own age comes along."  
"And you could get fed up with me. You could get back with your husband or go off with another man."  
"I can assure you I won't be having Edward back."  
"I just want to enjoy this Serena. I really really like you."  
"I like you too. Serena said as kissed Bernie." Let's eat. "

"That was gorgeous Serena thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
"Now where's my dessert."  
"Right here." Serena said as she straddled Bernie and kissed her. "  
"I was hoping you would say that. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and unzipped her dress and pulled it over Serena's head.  
"You are so fucking gorgeous."  
"So are you. I want you." Bernie kissed Serena and and let her hands roam all over her body.  
"Please Bernie. Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s and put it inside her knickers" Fuck me please." Bernie wasted no time in plunging 3 fingers inside of Serena.  
"Yes yes just like that. Oh my good god."Serena moaned as she kissed Bernie’s neck.  
"What the fuck is going on here. "Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Edward" Serena said as she jumped off Bernie’s knee and put her dress back on.  
"How long has this been going on."  
"What the hell has it got to do with you."  
"It's got everything to with me you're my wife." Edward said as he lunged towards Serena with his fist.  
"Don't you dare fucking touch her." Bernie said as she stood in front of Serena.  
"Bernie I think you should go."  
"I'm not leaving you here with him."  
"I'll be OK just go please."  
"I don't think I should."  
"She has told you go so go."  
"I will call you later."  
"You promise."  
"I promise." Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek and left.  
"How long has this been going on."  
"What do you care."  
"It all makes sense now why you never want to have sex with me."  
"I don't want to have sex with you because you repulse me."  
"You fucking bitch." Edward said as he punched Serena in the face.  
"Stay away from me. Stay away from my daughter."Serena said as she walked towards the door.  
"Where the hell do you think your going. Back to her I suppose."  
"I will be back tomorrow and I want you gone. I want your bags packed and I never want to see you again. If you are still here I will call the cops."  
Serena got into her car and cried as she touched her cheek. 

Can I come in. "  
"Serena oh god has he done this to you." Bernie said as she opened the door.  
"Yes." Serena cried.  
"I'll kill him." Bernie walked towards the door but Serena stopped her.  
"Please don't go back there."  
"He can't get away with this."  
"I have told him if he isn't out the house tomorrow and took all his stuff with him. Then I will call the cops."  
"Come through let's get that looked at." Serena sat down on the sofa while Bernie put some ice in a tea towel. "Here let's try this." Bernie gently put the tea towel with ice on Serena's cheek. Serena winched. "I'm sorry Serena."  
"You have nothing to be sorry."  
"But if we hadn't met and I hadn't encouraged you to be with me."  
"Hey stop that I wanted this as much as you. I don't regret meeting you. You have made me feel alive for the first time in years. Please don't tell me you regret this."  
"No I don't but I didn't want you to get hurt either."  
"I'll live as long as I have got you."  
"You have me for as long as you want."  
"Can i stay tonight please."  
"Of course you can. You don't really think I would let you go back to him do you."  
"Just hold me please Bernie."  
"Come here. I will always be here for Serena.You know that don't you."  
"I hope so."


	7. Get out

"Do you think he will leave the house." Bernie said as they laid in bed.  
He has got two two choices. "  
"You shouldn't have made me leave. I should have stayed."  
"And what good would that have done. He might have hurt you two and I couldn't bare it if he'd hurt you."  
"I'm a big girl."  
"I can see that." Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie and snuggled up to her.  
Serena was soon fast asleep but Bernie was wide awake. She was going to make Edward pay for what he had done to Serena. She crept out of the bed and put a coat on over her pajamas. Got into her car and drove over to Serena's house. 

When she got to Serena's she noticed the front door was ajar. So she crept quietly just in incase there had been burglars. She walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife and carried on through to the lounge where she saw Edward drinking on the sofa.  
"She's not here."  
"I know she isn't she is safe now away from you."  
"Oh don't tell me she is at your place."  
"Yes she is. What are you still doing here Serena told you to pack your bags and go."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Oh I think you are." Bernie said as she held the knife to Edwards throat.  
"You won't use that." Edward said nervously.  
"Won't I just watch me. Get up. GET UP. Edward stood up and Bernie stood behind with the knife still at his throat.  
"Go on then just do."  
"Don't tempt me."  
"You haven't got the nerve."  
"Have I not." Bernie put the knife closer to his throat and Edward could feel the cold metal on his skin.  
"Me and you are going to upstairs and you are going to pack your bags and go."  
"I am not leaving Serena."  
"YES YOU ARE."  
"BERNIE STOP." Serena said as she stood at the door.  
"What are you doing here."  
"I woke up and you weren't there it didn't long to figure out where you had gone. Bernie put the knife down please."  
"He has to pay for what he has done to you."  
"Not like this. I don't want you getting into any trouble for me."  
"Listen to your girlfriend Bernie."  
"Shut up you. Serena I will do anything for you."  
"Then put down the knife please just let him go." Bernie handed Serena the knife and sat on the sofa and cried.  
"Not as hard as she makes out is she."  
"Get out Edward. GET OUT."  
"If I go now I won't be back."  
"Good I don't want you back. Oh I will have your keys please. Thank you." Serena said as Edward slammed the keys in her hand and walked out the door. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing."  
"I wanted to hurt him like he hurt you."  
"Do you know how much trouble you would have been in. You don't need to protect me. You hardly know me. Bernie if I hadn't had come back would you have used that knife."  
"I don't know.  
"You don't know isn't good enough. I think you should go."  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"I don't want you here. I don't trust you not to do something stupid again."  
"I won't please, I just want to take care of you. I am falling in love with you Serena."  
"You are."  
"Yes I am. I just want to be with be with. Since I met you on Friday you are all I think about and I just."  
Bernie was cut off by Serena's lips on hers.  
"I am falling in love with you too."


	8. It's not a he

"How's your face feeling now."   
Bernie said as she got into bed beside Serena."  
"A bit sore but I'll live."   
"Come over here and let's have a cuddle."   
"This feels nice. I like cuddling up to you."   
"I like cuddling you. You feel so good in my arms." Bernie said as she kissed the top of Serena's head.   
"Bernie do you work."   
"I work."   
"What do you do."  
"Now that would be telling."  
"Oh come on you know loads about me and I know nothing about you. What's the big secret."   
"It's not a secret i'm just winding you up. I am a wedding planner."   
"A wedding planner. That's a very romantic job."   
"Not really, it's a bit depressing."  
"Depressing why."   
"Seeing all those couples in love and tying the knot. Then knowing it's never going to happen to you."   
"You don't know that. You know what they say, there is someone out there for everyone."   
"That night be true. I've met you haven't I."   
"You, you think I'm the one for you."   
"Yes Serena I do."

"My god you shower is so powerful." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen the next day. "Serena are you listening to me."   
"Sorry I was miles away."   
"What you thinking about."   
"How I am going to tell Ellie that me and her dad are over."   
"When is she back."   
"Friday. Oh my god what if Edward tells her about me and you before I have a chance to tell her."   
“Would it be so bad if he did.”  
“Yes because it's something I want to do myself. If Edward tells her then he will make it sound dirty in some way. I know what he's like."  
Do you want me to be there when you tell her."  
"God no. I need to do it by myself."  
"Your not ashamed of us are no."  
"No am not." Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand kissed it and brought it up her chest."I'm not ashamed you have made feel alive for the first time in years. I never imagined a woman could make me feel like this."   
"Give me a kiss then." Bernie pulled Serena close to her and kissed her lovingly. "I have to go I have got an appointment with a woman who thinks she is bloody royalty."   
"Pain in the arse."   
"Oh yes. If Edward comes back call me and call the police."   
"I will. Have a good day."   
"If you get a phone call from the police it means I have strangled my client."  
"Don't even joke about that after last night Bernie."   
"Sorry bad joke."   
"It's OK. Try and have a good day."   
"You too see you later."   
"Bye

Two days later Serena was sat outside Ellie's school in the car waiting for the coach to arrive. She felt sick she was that nervous. How was Ellie going to take the news. All Serena knew was that she had to tell Ellie before Edward did.   
"ELLIE" Serena shouted as she saw Ellie get off the bus. Ellie ran to Serena and hugged each other tightly. "I have missed you so much sweetheart"   
"I've missed you too mum. What happened to your face."   
"I bumped into a door I'll live." "As long as you're alright."   
Am fine. "  
"Is dad at work."   
"I think so."   
"What do you mean you think so. Mum he is your husband you live with him. Surely you should know if he is a work or not."  
"Let's get home and we can talk there alright."  
"Mum is everything OK."   
"Yes yes everything's fine. Let's go home." 

"Ellie I need to talk to you."Serena said they sat down to eat tea.   
"Don't tell me it's about dad isn't."  
"Yes it is."   
"You have been arguing again haven't you."   
"I have kicked him out Ellie and I won't be taking him back."   
"You have said that how many times before."   
"He's never hit me before though Ellie."   
"Hang on are you telling me dad did that to you." Serena nodded. "Why would he do that to you."   
"Because he caught me with someone else."   
"Who."   
"It doesn't matter who."   
"It matters to me you have cheated on my dad. And I want to know. Who is he."   
"Well it's not a he, it's a she."   
"What so your gay now are you."   
"I don't know what I am. All I know is that I am falling in love with Bernie."   
"Bernie that's her name is it."   
"Yes."   
"Well I hope you will be very happy together mum." Ellie said as she stood up.   
"Where you going."   
"To ring dad and tell him to pick me."  
"Ellie why."   
"I don't want to live with you anymore."   
"Ellie I don't want you live with your dad I want you here with me."   
"I will stay with you on one condition."   
"What's that."   
"That you never this Bernie again."


	9. Ellie no

"Ellie you can't be serious."  
"Oh I am mum. Either she goes or i do."   
"Ellie I really like Bernie she makes me happy."   
"Happier then what I make you."  
"Ellie you are daughter I love you more than anything in this world."   
"Then you know what to do don't you." Ellie said as she walked out the kitchen and went upstairs. 

"Where you going." Serena asked Ellie as she walked down with a bag over her shoulders.   
"I am staying at Helen's tonight."   
"Ellie you have only just got back I want to spend some time with you."   
"It's never bothered you before not spending time with me."   
"How can you say that."  
"How because you always put work before me."   
"That's not true and you know it Ellie."   
"Am going that will be Helen's mum."   
"Ellie please don't go we need to talk."   
"See you later mum." Serena went into the lounge and got her phone. 

Serena   
Are you at home I need to see you xx

Bernie   
Yes I have just got on. Come over. I can't wait to see you. Xx

Serena   
I will be over in about 20 mins xx

Bernie   
OK xx

Serena sat outside Bernie’s house wondering if to go in or not. Just do this Serena the quicker you do this the better.   
Serena got out of the car and walked up the drive and with shaking hands she rang the bell.   
"Hello you come in."   
"Thanks." Bernie shut the door and pushed Serena up against it and kissed her passionately. "Bernie stop."   
Serena cried said as she pushed her away.   
"What's wrong."   
"We need to talk."   
"OK come through." bernie and Serena walked into the lounge and sat beside each other on the sofa. "Well are you going to tell me what's wrong."   
"It's Ellie."  
"Ok."  
"I told her about her dad leaving, and I told her about you and me."   
"Right and how did she take it."   
"Not good. She um, she gave me to option's her or you."   
"What, Serena she is 12 years old, surely you're not going to let her dictate to you who you can see and who you can't."   
"She is my daughter Bernie she has to come first."   
"And where does that leave me. Serena talk to me."   
"It's over whatever this is between you and me, it's over."   
"It's doesn't have to be. You can tell Ellie it's over but we could still see each other."   
"No we can't do that. I can't lie to Ellie."  
"Why not. Serena we are just starting to get to know each other. Don't do this."   
"I have to, this has to stop and it has to stop now Bernie."   
"I want to be with you."   
"I want to be with you too. This past few days with you has been amazing."  
"Then why finish it."   
"Because I have to. I don't want to lose my daughter Bernie. I don't want to lose either of you but I have to."   
"Serena I love you."   
"And I love you." Serena said as she put her hands on Bernie face. "But I have to do this."  
"Please don't." Bernie cried. "We could be so happy together. We are happy together."   
"I need my daughter."   
"I NEED YOU." Bernie shouted as she stood up and paced the room.   
"Am sorry. I should go now."   
"No wait a minute." Bernie said as walked closer to Serena and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." She whispered in Serena's ear. Serena brought her face closer to Bernie’s and started kissing all over her face. Till she got to her lips. Where she kissed her so lovingly.   
"I love you." She said quietly as her forehead rested on Bernie’s. "I hope you find someone who will make you as happy as you have made me these past few days." Serena said with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"I don't want anyone else."   
"Am sorry it has to be this way. Goodbye Bernie Wolfe."   
"Serena don't don't go please." Bernie said as she held Serena close.   
"Bernie let go of me, I have to leave." she cried as she walked out the door and into her car.   
"SERENA, SERENA. I LOVE YOU."


	10. I need you

Serena drove off and couldn't see the road properly for the tears in her eyes. She pulled up a few streets away and cried her heart out. 

Bernie  
Come back to mine please xx

Serena  
Please don't ask me to do that xx

Bernie  
Where are you xx

Serena  
On my way home xx

Bernie  
Then let me come over and see you xx

Serena  
I'm sorry I can't do that. Just let me go please xx

Bernie  
I can't let you go I love you. Xx

Serena  
Stop it xx

Bernie  
I can't. Are you home yet xx

Serena  
No I am parked up a few streets away. I don't text and drive xx

Bernie  
Very sensible xx

Serena sat staring at the road in front of her. She wanted to turn the key and drive away but every time she tried she cried again. 

Bernie  
Have you set off yet xx

Serena  
I have to go home Bernie xx

Bernie  
Look at the right side of you xx

Serena slowly turned her head and looked round.  
"Oh my god." Serena said as opened the car door and ran into Bernie’s open arms. "I love you. I love you." Serena cried as she kissed Bernie.  
"I love you, I'm never letting you go Serena."  
"What are we going to do."  
"Whatever we can do to be together."  
"I can't let you go. Serena said as she peppered Bernie’s face with kisses."  
"I can't let you go either."  
"What am I going to say to Ellie. I don't want her to live with Edward."  
"You tell her that we have split up."  
"I don't know I don't want to lie to her."  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
"OK. I suppose the sneeking around could be fun."  
"Exactly. Come here." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again.  
"Let's go back to yours."  
"Haven't you got to get back to Ellie."  
"She has took off to her friends for the night. Take me back to yours. And make love to me Bernie please."  
"Are you going to drive or are you going to leave your car there."  
"I'll drive it will be quicker. Get in." Serena smiled. 

Bernie began stripping Serena's clothes off her the minute they got through the door. Serena ripped Bernie’s shirt open and began kissing her way down Bernie's body.  
"These can go." Serena smirked as she pulled down Bernie's trousers and knickers. Serena got down on her knees and put one of Bernie’s legs over her shoulder as she began sucking on Bernie's clit.  
"Oh Serena that feels so good." Bernie moaned. Serena felt so powerful and plunged 2 fingers into Bernie while still sucking on Bernie’s clit.  
"Yes yes just like that." Bernie’s body shook as she came.  
"Are you alright." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Yes I think I need to lie down."  
"Come on, let's go to bed." 

A few hours later after they were both spent. Serena laid on Bernie’s chest cuddling her.  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"You know earlier when you said you hope I find someone that will make happy."  
"Yes."  
"I have already found her."  
"You have huh."  
"Yes I have."  
"Well I hope you and her will be very happy together." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.  
"I think we will."Bernie said as she smiled at Serena and kissed her.


	11. Am waiting for dad

Bernie woke up the next day and smiled as she saw Serena softly snoring at the side of her. She looks so beautiful sleeping there, she looks like she hasn't got a care in the world she thought to herself. Serena moved and draped her arm round Bernie’s waist.   
"Morning." Serena mumbled sleepily.   
"Morning gorgeous."   
"You need to get yourself to spec savers I must look a right state."   
"You couldn't look a state if you tried."  
"You charmer you."   
"I am aren't I."   
"I love being with you."Serena said as held Bernie tighter.   
"I love being with you too."  
"I am going to ring my solicitor up first thing Monday morning and start divorce proceedings. I want rid of him once and for all."  
"You have suffered him for long enough I think with what you have told me about him. Don't you think you should tell Ellie about all the affairs he has been having."   
"I don't want her to think badly of her dad she adores him."   
"But it's alright for her to think badly of you is it."   
"Well when you put it like that. Sod it I will tell."  
"Good for you."   
"I better be going soon for when Ellie gets back."  
"Message her see what time she is coming back first. Then you can stay here with me a bit longer."   
"I have got loads to do around the house. I have a pile of ironing from Ellie's week away to get down and all her school uniform to iron."  
"Ok." Serena got out of bed and went into the bathroom for a shower.   
"Do you want a hand in there." Bernie said as she knocked on the bathroom door.  
"No thank you I can manage."   
Serena laughed to herself.   
"Shame I could have scrubbed your back for you and amongst other things."  
"Oh I know you could." Serena said as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed.   
"Damn too late."   
"Just a bit. Right I better go."   
"I will see you out."   
"I call you later."   
"OK. I will see you soon won't I."   
"Of course you will." Serena said as she enfolded Bernie in her arms. "Do you really think I could stay away from you for too long. I love you Bernie Wolfe."   
"I love you too Serena Campbell." Bernie smiled as kissed Serena goodbye. 

"Mum I am staying at Helen's again tonight." Ellie said as she rang Serena up.   
"No Ellie you are coming home tonight."  
"Oh please mum. Helen's mum said we are having a takeaway and a movie."   
"Ellie we can do that here just me and you. I want to spend some time with you as well."   
"We can spend time together tomorrow I promise."   
"OK, have a good night and I will see you tomorrow."  
"Thanks mum. Oh mum did you tell that Bernie woman it was over."   
"I did yes." Serena said nervously.   
"Good see you tomorrow mum."   
"Bye, Ellie."   
"Yes."   
"I love you."   
"Love you bye." 

Bernie was driving back from her friends house when she saw a young girl sat on the steps of a house crying. Shall I stop and go and see if she is OK she thought. I will have to she only looks like a kid. Bernie stopped the car and went to the gate.   
"Excuse me, are you alright."   
"My dad said he would be in but he isn't."   
"Have you not got a key."   
"No and I don't know where he is."   
"Have you tried ringing him."   
"Yes it's turned off. My mum will go mad."   
"Do you want me to take you home."   
"You could be anyone."   
"I could but you are safe with me I can assure you. I can't leave you out here on own. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. Come on let me take you home."   
"OK. Thank you." The girl said as she took Bernie’s hand. 

It's just this one here. Thank you so much."  
"Your very welcome. You be careful in future."   
"I will cheers. Could you come to the door with."   
"You don't need me to come with you."  
"Please mum won't shout at me if someone is there."   
"OK. They got out and the car and began to walk to the gate.   
" Is er is this your house. "Bernie said as she recognised it instantly.   
"Yes this it why."   
"Looks nice that's all." Bernie said as she his behind the wall while Ellie rang the bell continually.   
"Alright i'm coming bloody hell. Ellie, I thought you were staying at Helen's again.   
"I lied am so sorry mum."  
"Are you coming in or what."   
"Yes come on."   
"Who you talking to."   
"This nice lady saw me on my own so she gave me a lift home. Come on don't be shy."   
"Ellie said as she walked in the house.   
"Hi."Berbie said as she sneaked her head round the wall.   
"Bernie."Serena smiled.   
"Wait a minute your Bernie. You are the woman my mum has been sleeping with."  
"Guilty as charged."

"Well are you coming in or what." Ellie said as she walked into the lounge. Serena looked at Bernie and pulled her in the house. Where did you find her. "  
"I'll let her tell you that. I've missed you."   
"I've missed you. Give me a quick kiss." Bernie lent forward and kissed Serena gently. "Let's find out what's going on then shall we." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and walked her into the lounge.   
"Are you going to explain to me why you weren't at Helen's and how Bernie found you alone."   
"Please don't go mad, but I wasn't at Helen's I was at dad's. He said I could stay for a few days. I went out with my mates for a bit and when I came home he wasn't there. I tried ringing him but his phone is switched off."  
"Probably with one of his many fancy women."   
"It's you that has got the fancy woman not dad."   
"Ellie your dad had cheated on me more than I can remember. I have lost count it's been that many."   
"Why are you only telling me this now."   
"Because I am fed up of you always thinking the worst of me. It's about time you saw your dad for what he is. An alcohol womanizer. He has never loved me Ellie I think I was just someone to come home to."   
"And what about you Bernie, do you love my mum."   
"Yes Ellie yes I do." Bernie said as she reached out and took Serena's hand."  
"And do you love Bernie mum."   
"Very much so. I know I haven't known her long but Ellie being with Bernie makes me so happy."  
"Then you should be with her."   
"Really you won't go live with your dad."   
"After what you have told me about him and after leaving me stranded tonight no way. I am staying with you."   
"Thank god for that. Come here and give me a hug." Ellie ran into Serena's arms and serena hugged her tightly."  
"I love you mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart."  
"Am going to bed now am tired."  
"Ok love."   
"Thank you for bringing me home Bernie."   
"It's alright."   
"I will see you again no doubt."   
"You sure will goodnight."   
"Goodnight."   
"Did she just give us her blessing." Bernie said as they both sat back on the sofa and snuggled into each other.   
"I think she did."


	12. I want you to be happy

Serena and Bernie were getting quite passionate on the sofa. Bernie had her hand up Serena's pajama top. Making her way to Serena's breasts.   
"I better stop before I won't be able to stop."   
"Then carry on."Serena said as she grabbed Bernie back down to her.   
"No I better go."   
"You don't have to go you could always stay."   
"I better not."  
"Why not Ellie has given us her blessing now."   
"It's just it feels a bit weird with Ellie asleep upstairs."   
"Your not serious."   
"I just think we should give her a bit more time to get her head around us being together first."   
"Ok I'll see you out."   
"I'll call you tomorrow."   
"Alright. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." 

"Can I come in mum." Ellie said the next morning as she knocked on Serena's bedroom door.   
"Of cause you can what you asking for."   
"I didn't want to disturb anything."   
"Your ok Bernie isn't here."   
"Where is she. Ellie said as she got into bed beside Serena and snuggled up to her.   
"She at home I expect."  
"I thought she would have stayed last night."   
"I wanted her to stay but she thought it wouldn't be fair on you."   
"I wouldn't have minded if she stayed. I know I have acted like a complete idiot since I found out about you and Bernie. She is really nice mum, I mean she didn't have to stop and help me last night but she did. And then I saw the look on your face when you saw her. Your whole face lit up. You must really like her."  
"I do. I have to admit I was scared at first I mean I have never been more than friends with a woman before. But there is just something about her she makes me feel oh I don't know."   
"No come on tell me. How does she make you feel mum."   
"When I see her I get, I get butterflies in my stomach like you wouldn't believe. And I find myself wanting to be with her all the time. When my phone pings and I see her name flash up I can't help but smile."  
"Oh my it sounds like you are falling in love with her."   
"I'm not falling in love with her. I am in love with her Ellie."   
"That sweet. Why don't you ring her and see if she wants to have Sunday dinner and spend the afternoon with us."   
"Are you sure."  
"Am sure mum after what dad has put you through all these years you deserve some happiness." Ellie said as Serena squeezed her tighter and kissed her head.   
"That you sweetheart. I love you so much."   
"I love you too mum. Now what's for breakfast am starving."  
"Lets go and have a look shall we." 

“Hello you.” Serena said as she opened the door to Bernie and pulled her in the house and wrapped her around her. “I've missed you.”  
“I've missed you too.” Bernie put her lips to Serena's and kissed her lovingly.  
“Carry on don't mind me.” Ellie said as she came out of the kitchen.  
“Hi Ellie.”  
“Hi Bernie. Listen I want to apologise for making mum split up with you. I should have told her to do that I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine it's all sorted now isn't it.”  
“Yes it is. I want you and mum to be together.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you want to give me a hand in the kitchen.” Serena's said as she winked at Bernie.  
“Sure.”  
“Do you want me to help.”  
“No it's ok sweetie why don't you go and sit in the lounge lounge .I will call you if I need you.”  
“Alright.” Ellie said as she walked into the lounge. Serena practically dragged Bernie into the kitchen and shut the door behind then. They started kissing as soon as the door was shut. Hands where roaming over each others body.   
"I want you so much." Serena said as she tried to get her breath back.   
"I want you too."   
"Will you stay tonight please."   
"If it's alright with Ellie."   
"It is she was surprised that you didn't stay last night. She accepts us being together Bernie. And all I know is I want to be with you. I want to spend every minute I can with you."  
"I feel exactly the same. I knew you were special as soon as I saw you. I love you Serena Wendy Campbell."   
"I love you too Berenice Griselda Wolfe."


	13. Where have you been

"Are you going to stay tonight." Serena said as they laid on the sofa together watching TV.   
"Do you want me to."  
"Of course I do. I wanted you to stay last night. Ellie thought you had stayed she was shocked to find you had gone home."   
"Well I will stay then." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"I still can't believe this is happening to me. I never thought I would fall for a woman but I have. You are so beautiful."   
"So are you. I've never met anyone like you before."   
"Bernie can I ask you a question."   
"Sure."   
"How many women have you been with."   
"Not that many."   
"And I'm supposed to believe that."   
"It's the truth I could count on one hand the number of women I have been with."   
"We there is only one woman I want and that's you."   
"You're all I want too." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"That's your phone you better get it." Bernie got her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text.   
"Who is it."   
"My friend she wants to see me."   
"Well what are you waiting for."   
"Do you mind."   
"Course not go and see your friend."  
"I won't be long. Can I come back here later."   
"You know you can."   
"OK, I will see you later."   
"See you later. 

Serena looked out of the window to see if she could see Bernie’s car coming up the road. But there was no sign of it. Where the hell is she it's 2.30 in the morning, bugger this she thought am off to bed.   
When Serena woke up the next day there was still no sign of Bernie. So she shouted Ellie up and got up herself and went to work.   
During the morning Serena kept checking her phone to see if there was a message from Bernie but there was nothing. 

Serena   
Where are you. I thought you were coming back to mine last night. Xxx

Serena hadn't heard anything else from Bernie all day. She had lost count the amount of times she had rang her but there was no answer. Serena walked out of the hospital and towards her car when she spotted someone sitting on her bonnet.   
"Get off the car." She snapped at Bernie. "It's not a bloody bench."  
"Serena am sorry I just lost track of time."   
"For 24 hrs I have been messaging you all day. I thought something had happened to you. Your friend must really have been a mess."   
"She was am sorry."   
"So you keep saying. Is she your friend or an ex."   
"She is an ex but she also a friend she needed me."   
"I bet she did. Did you stay there last night."   
"Yeah but on the sofa."   
"You expect me to believe that do you."   
"It's true.   
"I don't believe you. You slept with her didn't you."   
"Look let's go back to yours and talk. I can explain everything."   
"I have nothing to say to you Bernie I hope you and your ex will be very happy together. Stay away from me."   
"Serena I never slept with her."   
"Leave me alone.I don't trust you and I can't be with someone I can't trust. I never want to see you again."


	14. I don't want you

"Oh just leave me alone." Serena said to Bernie as she got out of her car and walked up drive.  
"I can't not till you hear me out."  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to have to say. I should have known never to get involved with you."  
"Please let me in and we can talk."  
"Best I find out what you are like now early on eh."  
"Please Serena let me in and I can explain everything."  
"I don't want you to explain anything I just want you go and leave me alone."  
"I would never do anything to hurt you."  
"You already have. I thought you were something special but your not. Your as bad my useless cheating husband. Now go away and leave me alone." Serena said as she slammed the door on Bernie. 

The next day Serena woke up to her phone going off. She groaned turned over and picked it up. 

Bernie  
I haven't cheated on you. I haven't done anything wrong xx

Serena  
Go away. 

Bernie  
I love you and I know you love me xx

Serena  
I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever. Now just leave me alone. 

Bernie  
I don't believe you xx

Serena  
It's the truth. Goodbye Bernie.  
Serena wiped the tears away from her eyes. Got out of bed and got ready for work. 

"Serena." Bernie shouted as Serena got out of her car at the hospital.  
"What now."  
"I just want you to hear me out."  
"Look am not interested. I don't want anything to do with you."  
"I love you."  
"I don't love you. I don't even know why I got involved with you in the first place. Am not even gay."  
"You wasn't saying that when we made love to each other. You wanted it just as much as I did."  
"You were just an experiment, nothing more. No if you don't mind I need to get to work."  
"I don't believe you." Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's arm.  
"Don't touch me. Don't touch me ever again." Serena snapped as she pulled her hand away and walked into the hospital.

"Ric fancy a drink." Serena said after her shift.  
"Yeah great. Serena I would like you to meet a old friend of mine this Dr Andrew Gold he is is going to be working on Keller for a few weeks. Andrew this a my friend and drinking buddy Serena Campbell."  
"Very nice to meet you."  
"You too. I will just get my coat."  
"Ric you never told me the women who worked here were so attractive."  
"You mean Serena."  
"Yes she is fit as f."  
"Don't even go there I'm mean it."  
"Oh I get it she's yours."  
"No she isn't mine but she is a very good friend and I care about her a lot."  
"Is she single. There was someone sniffing around her but i don't know nothing else."  
"Well then I might have a pop at her myself."  
"Am warning you. Ah Serena you ready."  
"Yep let's go." 

"So Miss Campbell what can I get you." Andrew said.  
"Large Shiraz please."  
"Coming up."  
"Am just nipping to the toilet." Ric said.  
"So tell me Miss Campbell how long have you been working with Ric."  
"About 7 years."  
"Just as friends."  
"Yes just as friends."  
"Good because I wouldn't want to be treading on anyone's toes."  
"Excuse me."  
"Well come on you are an extremely good woman." He said as he put his hand on Serena's bum.  
"Excuse me but that's my backside."  
"And a lovely one it is too."  
"And it's also private property." Serena said as she removed his hand again.  
"Can I call you Serena."  
"You will be calling a lawyer if you pull another stunt like that."  
"Oh come on Serena surely you must know how hot you are."  
"Get your hands off me." Serena said but her grabbed Serena again.  
"Get you grubby little hands off my girlfriend." Bernie said as she put her arm around Andrew's neck.  
"Girlfriend hey am sorry I didn't know."  
"What's going on." Ric said as he came back to the bar.  
"This letch was trying it on with Serena."  
"Is this true. Serena."  
"Yes it's true I told him to get off me and he carried on. I think I should go see you later Ric."  
"OK am sorry." 

"Serena wait where you going."  
"Home."  
"Just wait will you."  
"Can you not get the message. I don't want you."  
"I know you think I cheated but I didn't. Me and Alex just got chatting we had a few drinks I just lost track of time. The next thing I knew I was walking up on her sofa."  
"Alone."  
"Alone." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena. "I wish you believe me when I tell you that you are all I want. Serena Campbell. I have never met anyone like you before in my life. I love you."  
"I didn't mean the things I said this morning. You're not an experiment. You are the real thing. I love you too Bernie Wolfe." Serena said as she kissed Bernie."Are you coming back to mine."  
"Just you try and stop me."


	15. It's best for Ellie

"Are you ok." Bernie said as they laid in bed later that night. As they got they got their breaths back after their lovemaking.  
"OK am bloody fantastic. You are amazing." Serena smiled as she looked up at stroked Bernie’s cheek.  
"So are you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again. You didn't fancy that man tonight did you."  
"Did I hell. Anyway he isn't my type at all."  
"What is your type then."  
"I think you know that already"  
"Tell me I want to hear you say it."  
"You your my type Berenice Wolfe. Happy now."  
"Very happy."  
"I don't want anyone else but you. And I don't think I ever will."  
"I only want you too. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." 

"Ellie come on you're going to be late for school." Serena shouted up the stairs the next morning. "Ellie did you hear me."  
"YES." Ellie said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Attitude madam. Go and get your breakfast."  
"Morning Ellie."  
"Mmmm."  
"Ellie Bernie is talking to you. Don't be so rude."  
"I said morning."  
"No you didn't you just grunted. My god what is up with you this morning."  
"Nothing I better get to school."  
"You haven't eaten your breakfast"  
"Am not hungry. See you later."  
"Ellie what's wrong." Serena said as she followed Ellie to the door.  
"Nothing just leave me alone."  
"What's wrong with her."  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
"Right I better get going too. I have got a meeting with bridezilla in 30 minutes."  
"Oh good luck."  
"Am going to need it. I think Harry and Meghan's wedding took less organising."  
"Have a good day."  
"You too." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and walked out the door. 

"Ellie." Serena shouted as she stood by her car outside Ellie's school.  
"Mum what are doing here."  
"I finished early so I thought I would pick you up. Come on get in."  
"You didn't have to pick me up."  
"I just thought it would give a chance to talk."  
"We can talk at home can't we."  
"Ellie what's the matter with you."  
"Nothing."  
"Your lying."  
"Am not."  
"I'm you mum I know when you are not telling me something. Come on out with it."  
"OK it's you and Bernie."  
"I thought you were alright with me and Bernie being together."  
"I am but the kids at school have a different opinion."  
"Such as."  
"They have just been making comments that's all."  
"Have they now. What have they been saying."  
"Stupid things it's doesn't matter. I can handle it."  
"I don't want people making your life miserable. If you want me to stop seeing Bernie."  
"I don't. I know how much you like each other. I like her too. I have never seen you as happy as Bernie makes you."  
"Do you want me to have a word with your teachers."  
"No way. Look please mum I can handle these jerks. Don't worry."  
"OK." 

"So how was your meeting with bridezilla today."  
"Horrendous I swear to God it's not a wedding that i will be planning, it's going to be her funeral. Because I will end up killing her."  
"That's a bit drastic."  
"Am not kidding she is really getting on my tits."  
"I think she will find they are mine. Serena smirked as she sat on Bernie’s knee.  
"So did you find out what was up with Ellie."  
"Yes some kids at school have been making remarks about me and you."  
"What. Kids can be so cruel."  
"I offed to have a word with the teaches bit she said no. Said she could handle it. I even said I would stop seeing you if that's what she wanted. Even though it's not what I want. But she said no she wants us to stay together."  
“I don’t want the kids making her unhappy.”  
“Bernie she said she is fine and if it gets any worse I will go and see the headteacher.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie. “Who the hell is that know.” Serena groaned as she got off Bernie’s knee and went to the front door. “Ellie what the hell has happened.”  
“Its nothing mum.”  
“Clearly it’s not nothing. Who have you been fighting with.”  
“Just leave it.”  
“No i won’t . Grace who was she fighting with.” Serena asked Ellie’s friend.  
“Just some kids from school.”  
“The same kids that have been giving you a hard time.”  
“Yes.”  
“Right that’s it i am calling the police.”  
“No mum just leave it. Come on Grace let’s go upstairs.”  
“Did you see that she is going to end up with a black eye.”  
“I saw . Serena i think it's best if I go.”  
“No you can’t go. I need you here with me.”  
“Serena we have to think about Ellie. It’s not fair that she has to go through all this. She is just a kid.”  
“What are you saying.”  
“We have to stop seeing each other. It’s only right.”  
“Right for who those little shits. No Bernie i want to be with you. I won’t let some little brats dictate to me who I can and can't see.”  
“But it’s hurting Ellie and I don't want that am sorry.”  
“What so that's it we are over just like that.”  
“We have to be. Ellie has to come first you know that as well as I do.”  
“I will never give upon you i can’t. I love you so much.” Serena said as she clung onto Bernie.  
“I love you too. I always will. Goodbye my darling.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips.  
“No please don't go. I will move Ellie to a different school.”  
“You can’t do that she has friends there. This is for the best really.”  
“It's doesn’t feel like the best thing. Its feels like my whole world is falling apart.”  
“I don’t want this either.”  
“Then why are doing this.” Serena cried.  
“Because it’s for the best. I have to go now.” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand off her arm and walked out the door.


	16. Just talk to her

"Grace your mum's outside."  
"Yes thanks. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Grace said to Ellie as she got yo the front door.  
"Ellie won't be going to school tomorrow or the rest week come to that." Serena said.  
"OK I will text you."  
"Alright see you. Mum why am not going to school."  
"Because you are going to have a lovely black eye tomorrow by the looks of it." Serena said as she gently touched Ellie's face with tears rolling down her own.  
"Mum what's wrong why are you crying."  
"You got hurt because of us."  
"No no I didn't. I got hit because I started it. I started the fight. Am sorry mum."  
"It too late now anyway she's gone." Serena sobbed as she walked into the lounge. 

"What do you mean she's gone. Mum where's Bernie."  
"Gone back to her flat. She doesn't want to be with me."  
"I don't believe that. You two love each other. Now tell me the truth please mum."  
"She ended it because of what's been happening to you at school. And the fight was the last straw I guess."  
"I told you I can handle them idiots at school. And as for the fight I told you I started it. Mum you have to go round to her flat and tell her."  
"There is no point. Anyway you have to come first."  
"Mum you have put me first my whole life. You were miserable with dad for years but you stayed with him for me. It's about time you put yourself first for a change. Do you love Bernie."  
"Very much."  
"Then go after her. Mum please you deserve to be happy."  
"I can't it's over Ellie it's what she wants. Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and open a bottle of Shiraz.  
"It's not what any of you want mum. And getting drunk ain't gonna help mum."  
"It will help me sleep."  
"Please mum don't drink the wine." Ellie pleaded.  
"Ellie it's time you went to bed now it's getting late."  
"OK. I love you mum."  
"I love you too." Serena said as she gave Ellie a hug. "Night love."  
"Night mum." Ellie said as she walked upstairs. Serena poured herself a glass of wine. Ellie's right this isn't going to help she thought. Serena poured the bottle of wine down in the sink followed by the glass. 

Once Ellie got upstairs she pulled her phone out and text Bernie. 

Ellie  
Bernie you need to come over quick l. X

Bernie  
Why. X

Ellie  
It's mum she's in a right state cause you and her have broke up. X

Bernie  
I'm not exactly doing a Irish jig here myself Ellie. X

Ellie  
Then come back what's the point in you both being unhappy. Mum loves you so much. X

Bernie  
I love her too. I really do. X

Ellie  
Then come back Bernie please. I think mum might. do something stupid. X Ellie smiled as she sent the text. 

Bernie  
Like what Ellie. X

Ellie  
The alcohol is out and mum has never known when to stop with the Shiraz. She can never have just one bottle. I have seen mum get into some right states and it's not pretty believe me. X

Bernie  
What your mum does has nothing to do with me. X

Ellie  
For god sake Bernie I have tried to be nice to you. But will you just get your arse round here please and make it up with my mum. You two belong together. X

Bernie  
But the bullies at school. X

Ellie  
They don't bother me. I am telling you the truth. Now come on before mum is too comatosed to understand what you are saying to her. X

Ellie  
Bernie are you still there. X

Hopefully she is on the way Ellie thought.  
"Come in." She said as there was a knock on the door.  
"You not asleep yet."  
"Your not drunk yet." Ellie smiled.  
"Touché. I haven't had a drink I poured it down the sink."  
"Really."  
"Really. You were right getting isn't solve anything. I just have to face facts. Me and Bernie are over." Serena said as her eyes began to water.  
"Your both making a big mistake mum."  
"Maybe but what's done is done. Who's that at this time of night."  
"Why don't you go and find out."  
"OK." Serena said as she began walking down the stairs. Closely followed by Ellie. "Hello who is it."  
"Serena it's me." Bernie said.  
"What do you want."  
"To talk to you."  
"There is nothing else to say. You said it all."  
"Mum bloody hell just let her in." Ellie sighed.  
"Language lady." Serena said as she walked to the door.  
"Hi."  
"What do you want Bernie."  
"To talk to you."  
"Come on in Bernie." Ellie said as she opened the door wider for her.  
"Thanks Ellie."  
"My pleasure. Go on you two into the lounge."  
"Yes boss." Serena said as she went through first.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"If your not at the breakfast table in the morning there will be trouble got it."  
"Got it boss."  
"I'm off the bed. Good luck."  
"Thanks I think am gonna need it." 


	17. Don't break my heart

"Well go on then talk. That's what you came for isn't it." Serena said as she sat down on the sofa.   
"Your not drunk are you."   
"No what's makes you ask me that."  
"Well Ellie texted and said you were drinking."   
"I admit I opened a bottle but I didn't drink it I poured it down the sink."   
"Good good."   
"Good it's a total waste of good Shiraz if you ask me. So your only here cause Ellie messaged you."  
"She was worried about you. Like I said she thought you drinking down here."   
"I wish I had now. Is that it is that all you have come to say."  
"No it isn't." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena and took her hands on hers. "I've been an idiot."   
"I won't argue with you on that."   
"Can we start again."   
"Why so in a couple of weeks you can dump me and break my heart again."   
"I won't I promise."   
"I can't handle a break up Bernie not that I don't want to I can't."   
"Me neither. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too I always have if I been honest with myself."   
"Can we try again please."   
"On one condition."   
"What's that."   
"Take me to bed."   
"What now."   
"Yes Now." Serena smiled as she raised her eyebrows and led Bernie upstairs. 

"Take all your clothes off" Bernie said as they got in the bedroom. Serena did as she was told and slowly undressed. Bernie couldn't take her eyes Serena. She could feel herself getting so turned on. "You are so fucking hot." Bernie said as she brought a naked Serena closer to her.   
"Are you going to stay fully dressed"   
"No I want you to undress me."   
"Certainly." Serena smiled as she began to take all Bernie’s clothes off. When she got her trousers Bernie stopped her. "What's up."   
"I er I have a little surprise for you."   
"Have you now. Can I see."   
"Go ahead."   
Serena took down Bernie tight jeans and then saw the bulge in her pants.   
"You came prepared then." She grinned.   
"Oh yes." Serena pulled down Bernie’s pants and revealed the double headed dildo.   
"That's er quite substantial."   
Bernie sat down on the dressing table chair. And grabbed hold of Serena's hand. Bernie put a bit of lubricant on the dildo as Serena straddle Bernie’s knee. 

Serena took all the of the dildo inside of her with ease.   
"Oh God. That feels so."   
"Does that feel good baby."   
"Fuck yes." Serena moan as she began riding the dildo. Serena put her hands around Bernie’s neck to steady herself. "Can you come like this." Serena said as her breathing was becoming heavy.   
"Yes Jesus I won't tell long. Bernie moaned as she put her hands underneath Serena's arse to move her faster the get more pressure onto herself. Bernie popped one of Serena's breasts into her mouth and sucked on it to try and stop herself from crying out.   
"I need to come Bernie I need to come."   
"Me too, me too oh my good God Serena." Bernie shouted as she came.   
"Oh Bernie." Serena screamed as she came with her head on Bernie shoulders.   
"That's was fantastic." Bernie sighed. She could feel tears on her neck. "Hey what's wrong I didn't hurt you did I.   
"No it was so hot. It's just I don't ever want to lose you."   
"I don't ever want to lose you either.   
"Move in with me and Ellie."  
"What."   
"Move in with us. I never want to be apart from you. I want to be with you all the time. I love you."   
"I love you too"   
"So will you. Will you move in."   
"I'd love to. I have never felt like this before."   
"Me either." 

"When do you think you will be able to move in with us." Serena said later that night as they laid cuddling in bed.   
"I have to give 2 weeks notice on my flat."  
"So ring your landlord in the morning and we can get the ball rolling. I don't want to wait I want to be with you."   
"The feelings mutual believe me. I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see every morning."   
"I'll let you into a secret shall I."   
"What's that."   
"It's not all that beautiful first thing in the morning."   
"Bollocks now I know your telling me lies. I have seen you first thing in a morning remember. I love how your hair sticks up at the front like you have got a quiff. You look so cute as you are sleeping too. You are just perfect."   
"Your perfect I am far from perfect. I have got stretch marks on my stomach. "   
"They are beautiful because it's where grew and kept Ellie safe for 9 months."   
"I'm not a skinny as you."   
"Your not fat so don't even say it. You are absolutely sexy and stunning. "   
"It's you that is absolutely stunning and very very sexy."   
"I haven't got any boobs."   
"You know what say more than a handful is a waste." Serena smiled.   
"Now your boobs are just the right size."   
"I have a feeling none of us are going to win this little discussion are we.   
"No."   
"Then give me kiss cause I am going to sleep." Serena yawned. Bernie kissed her gently. "Goodnight sweetheart."   
"Night Gorgeous. I love you Serena."   
"I love you too."


	18. The big move

"Is that everything cause I don't think anything will fit in the back our cars." Serena said as she walked back into Bernie’s flat.  
"I think so."  
"Are you alright."  
"Yeah yeah I just never thought I would move out of this flat that's all."  
"You aren't having second thoughts are you."  
"No of course not. I want to move in with you Ellie. I want to be with you."  
"Good because I want to be with you. Come on let's go home shall we."  
"Yes please." Bernie said as she kissed Serena gently on the lips. 

"Blinking hell have you left anything in your flat." Ellie said as she came home from. school.  
"Not really no. I don't suppose you want to help me and your mum unpack do you."  
"Yes your right I don't. I am getting changed and I am off the swimming baths with Grace."  
"Who says you are." Serena said smiling.  
"Please can I go swimming mum."  
"Course you can. Here take this." Serena said as she put £30 in Ellie's hand. "Get yourself and Grace something to eat in the cafe while you are there."  
"I will thanks mum. Am off to get change."  
"And hang your stuff up don't just chuck them on the floor."  
"I will."  
"Well it looks like we have the house to ourselves. Whatever will we get up to" Bernie said as she held onto Serena's waist.  
"I have a very good idea." Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.  
"And what's that."  
"Getting this unpacking finished. Come on stop slacking." Serena laughed as she slapped Bernie on the arse.

My god am knackered." Bernie said as she slumped on the couch at the side of Serena.  
"Well at least it's all done down."  
"Yes maybe now we can enjoy something else before Ellie comes back. Bernie said as she started kissed Serena's neck.  
"I need to go get a shower now you have been in."  
"You can get a shower when we have finished." Bernie said as she put her hand up Serena's shirt.  
"OK then. C'mere." Serena said as she pulled Bernie down on top of her. And kissed her passionately.  
"Oh please leave her alone." Ellie said as she walked into the lounge.  
"Ellie I never heard you come in." Serana said as she sat up her face going bright red.  
"I came in the back door."  
"Did you get you and Grace something to eat."  
"Yeah do you want your change."  
"No keep it. Right I am off up for a shower."  
"And I off to bed."  
"Ellie is everything alright a school now."  
"There has still be a few skitty comments. But it doesn't bother me. They are silly and childish. I am glad you have moved in with us Bernie."  
"So am I."  
"It's nice seeing my mum happy at last. Right am going up. Goodnight Bernie." Ellie said as she gave her a hug.  
"Goodnight Ellie see you in the morning." 

2 weeks later.  
"So how are things going with Bernie now that she has moved it." Ric said as she sat down in their office.  
"Good."  
"You don't sound very convinced."  
"No really I love having her there and so does Ellie."  
"I feel a but coming on."  
"I never realised how messy she was. When she was just staying over the odd she always cleaned up after herself. But now she lives with us."  
"She doesn't."  
"Exactly."  
"Just tell her to start cleaning up after herself."  
"I don't want to think I am nagging her like a little old housewife."  
"Am sure she would rather you just tell her."  
"I will tell her I promise. Do you fancy a quick drink when we finish."  
"Need a little Dutch courage do you."  
"Just a smidge." Serena laughed. 

"Where have you been I have been trying to ring you for the past 2 hours." Bernie said as Serena got home. "  
"Sorry my phone died earlier. I have just had a quick drink with Ric."  
"I cooked tea and everything.  
"Am sorry we can have it now am starving."  
"OK I will warm it up."  
"Where is Ellie." Serena said as she followed Bernie into the kitchen.  
"Gone out she said she will be in for 8.00"  
"Has she eaten."  
"Yes I gave her some before she went out."  
Serena looked around the kitchen. My god has she used ever pan i own she thought. Serena went over to the sink and started to wash the pans.  
"No no I will do that when we have eaten. You sit down."  
"Bernie it won't take me long."  
"Sit down please. I made the mess I will clean it."  
"Alright alright."

"I'll see you later." Bernie said as Serena came out of the bathroom the next morning. "  
"You off already."  
"Yes Bridezilla has beckoned me." See you tonight. "  
"See you tonight."  
"Morning mum. Ellie said as Serana walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning love. Oh for God sake.  
"What's up."  
"What's up are you blind. Look at the state of this kitchen. Bernie promised me she would clean it up. I can't believe she has just buggered  
off and left it."  
"Do you want me to help you clean it up."  
"No it's alright. You get off school I don't want you to be late. Serena said as she began running the hot water in the sink.  
"OK, see you later."  
"By darling."  
Serena started washing the pots and pans. Berenice Griselda Wolfe you and I are going to words tonight she thought to herself. 


	19. I wished I'd never moved in

"Hi am home." Bernie said as she walked through the door.  
"Hi bye." Ellie said.  
"Where you off to."  
"I'm getting out of the way cause mum is on the warpath with you."  
"Why what have I done."  
"It's not you've done it's what you haven't done."  
"What have I don't done."  
"Clean up the mess you made of the kitchen last night. Mum was livid this morning she had to cleaned up before she went to work and she wasn't impressed."  
"Shit I forgot all about that."  
"Good luck Bernie see you later." Ellie said as she patted Bernie on the back before going out of the front door.  
"Here goes." Bernie said. "Hi darling." Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Don't hi darling me Berenice Wolfe. The state you left this kitchen was disgusting."  
"Am sorry I did mean to clean it up."  
"Like you meant to put the washing in the other day. Or like you meant to clean the stain you left on the lounge carpet. Or that state you leave the bathroom when you have had a shower or a bath. Would you like me to go on."  
"Alright alright I admit I'm not the tidiest of people."  
"That's an understatement you are a scruff Bernie. You never did things like this when you stayed over you were always tidy."  
"Am sorry its just."  
"Just what now you have your feet under the table you think you can be as messy a you want. Well let me just tell say i am sick of it. The last thing I want to do before or when I come home from work is to be cleaning up after you. Eliie doesn't make as much mess at you. It's like having another kid. "  
"Am sorry alright. Am sorry I'm not perfect am sorry i'm not Edward. Am I'm sorry I agreed to move in the first place." Bernie shouted as she ran up the stairs.  
"I NEVER SAID I WANTED YOU TO BE LIKE EDWARD." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

Serena went up the stairs a little while later and saw Bernie was asleep on the bed.  
She went round her side of the bed and climb on and laid down beside Bernie. She shuffled closer to Bernie and put her arm across her stomach.  
"Mmm."  
"It's alright its only me. I love you, you idiot." Serena said as she snuggled up closer to Bernie and put her head on her chest.  
"Your such a charmer Campbell."  
"Am sorry about kicking off. And I definitely don't want you to be like Edward. I wouldn't be with you if you were anything like him."  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that I regret moving in when I don't. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much."  
"I love you. And I promise I won't shout at you again."  
"And I'm sorry for being a little scuff."  
"But your my little scuff." Serena smiled as she looked up and kissed Bernie. "I think. Someone is hungry."  
"Am starving I haven't eaten since 12.30."  
"Let's go order a takeaway yes."  
"Yes."  
"I will text Ellie and see how long she is going to be and see if she wants anything to eat."  
"OK." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again before getting off the bed. 

"Serena wake up let's go to bed." Bernie said later that night as Serena had nodded to sleep with her head on Bernie’s lap.  
"What time is it?" Serena yawned.  
"10.45 you fell asleep 15 minutes after the film started.  
"Sorry. Let's go up then shall we."  
"Yes come on." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and led her upstairs. Serena and Bernie took it in turns to use the bathroom. When Bernie walked back into the bedroom Serena had already fallen back asleep. Bernie smiled as she watched Serena sleeping for a minute before she got in bed beside her.  
"I love you." She whispered as she kissed Serena on the forehead and drifted off to sleep. 


	20. Always have always will

"Morning gorgeous." Bernie said as she opened her eyes the next morning.   
"Morning."Serena said as she kissed Bernie." I better get ready for work. "  
"Chuck a sickie and let's spend the day together."   
"I can't I have operations nearly back to back today am sorry."   
"It's OK we have got all weekend haven't we."   
"We sure have." Serena said as she got out of bed.   
"Do you want a tea bringing up."   
"Oh yes please."   
"OK."   
"Morning Ellie."   
"Morning Bernie."   
"Are you coming down for breakfast Ellie.   
"Yeah I won't be a minute. I just need to talk to mum first."   
"OK.   
"That sounds ominous should I be worried."   
"No nothing like that I promise."   
"Please don't tell you are still having trouble at school."   
"No I think they have got fed up now."   
"Good go on then what's up."   
"Well you know how it's the holiday soon."  
"I do. I still have to book us somewhere to go yet."   
"Well that's the thing you see Grace's mum has asked me yesterday if I want to go to florida with them."   
"Florida."   
"Yes she said she is going to ring you later to talk to you about it."   
"Right."   
"So can I go."   
"I don't think so Ellie, Florida is a very long way away darling."   
"Please mum I really want to go."   
"I'll think about it alright."   
"OK."  
"Go get your breakfast or you will be late for school." 

"So can I go to Florida."   
"Ellie I said I would think about it."   
"Which means no."   
"I never said I said I will think about Ellie."   
"When are they going."Bernie said.   
"In four weeks time. So I need to know."  
"I will let you know when I have spoken to Maggie alright."   
"OK, see you later."   
"Bye darling."   
"Bye Ellie."  
"See you."   
"Right I better get to work. I will see you later." Serena said as she kissed Bernie gently.   
"See you later have a good day."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Thank you."   
"For what."   
"For being here."  
"There is nowhere else I would rather be but here with you and Ellie." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too."   
"Oh god look at the time. I am due in theatre in 35 minutes. I gotta go. I will see you tonight."   
"See you later." 

"What smells so good."   
"Beef in red wine it's been in the slow cooker since just after you went out the door this morning."   
"Nice is Ellie back yet."   
"No she rang said she was going to Grace's for an hour I told her to be back for 6 ready for tea."   
"So we have the house to ourselves have we." Serena said as walked closer to Bernie.   
"Why what did you have in mind."   
"This." Serena said as she pushed Bernie up against the door. They kissed passionately as Serena put her hands up Bernie’s shirt and ran her fingers down Bernie’s spine.   
"Shall we take this upstairs" Bernie said as she shuddered.   
"Yes please."   
"Come on." Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her to the stairs.   
"MUM." Ellie shouted as she came bounding through the door. "Thank you thank you thank you." Ellie said as she hugged Serena tightly.   
"Your welcome sweetie. We need to go shopping and get you some new holiday stuff."   
"Tomorrow."   
"Tomorrow."   
"Great is tea nearly ready Bernie am famished.   
"I will put the veg on then."  
"We will finish this tonight."   
"You bet your life we will." Serena smiled as she slapped Bernie on the arse before going into the kitchen. 

Later that night as they both laid stated in bed after there lovemaking. Bernie had her head on Serena's chest and her arm across her stomach. Serena playing with Bernie’s hair.   
"Serena i've been thinking."   
"That's always a worry."   
"Oh you."   
"Sorry go on."   
"Well if Ellie is going away with Grace and family."   
"Yes."   
"Then why don't me and you go somewhere together."   
"You mean we will be all by ourselves."   
"Yeah so do you want to go away just us."   
"I would love to. Then we can do what we want when we want."   
"Sounds good to me."   
"Where do you fancy going."  
"Anywhere as long as i'm with you."   
"You remember when I met you and i told you your not the one for me."   
"I do."   
"I lied your the only for me. You're all I want and your all I need."   
"Your all I want to. I will never love anyone else the way I love you Serena Campbell."   
"Me either. I know this time it's for good."   
"It sue it."   
"I love you more than you'll ever know."   
"I love you more. Always have always will."


End file.
